Rory at Camp
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: 8 year old Rory has gotten closer to her summer camp counselor and bunk counselor 17 year old Lorelai and loves to talk to Lorelai every night about Luke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night 17 year old Lorelai has just gotten finished telling her cabin a story about Luke and Stars Hollow.

''okay time for bed guys lights out g-night.'' Lorelai tells them all

they all settle down into thier bunk beds.

''Lorelai?'' 8 year old Rory questions her

''yea hun?'' Lorelai answers her

''are you gonna stay in here all night?'' Rory asks her

''yea yea of course babe.'' Lorelai tells her

''I am I am your bunk counselor.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay g-night.'' she says

''g-night sweetie.'' Lorelai says and turns off the light

Rory can't get comfortable and keeps rolling around and look over the side of her top bunk.

''Lorelai?'' Rory questions softly

Lorelai turns the light back on and sits up and looks up ''yea sweetie what's up?'' Lorelai asks her

''I can't go to sleep.'' Rory tells her

''can you tell me or make more up more stories about you and Luke?'' she asks him

Lorelai just smiles ''sure come on down here.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory smiles and climbs down to her bunk and goes over and crawls in next to Lorelai

Lorelai reaches over to her draw and pulls out her picture album and tells Rory about all the pictures of her and Luke in her album.

Rory has a good time and giggles most of the night staying up with Lorelai before she starts to get sleepy.

''getting sleepy there hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''uh huh.' Rory nods

''well why don't you go up to bed and I will see you in the morning.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''okay g-night hun.'' Lorelai says

''nite.'' Rory says and climbs back up to her bunk and lays down and closes her eyes

Lorelai turns off the light keeping her picture album close to her ''g-night Luke.'' she says softly and goes to sleep 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Luke waits for Lorelai on the porch outside the cabin. Lorelai sees him and smiles and comes out.

''Hi.'' she says cutely and stands on her tippy toes and kisses him

Luke holds her waist kissing her back.

a few of the little girls in the cabin giggle watching them.

Lorelai looks over his shoulder at them and watch them all scatter throughoutt he cabin back to thier bunks.

Luke and pulls away after a few minutes ''good morning.'' he says

''Morning.'' she says looking in his eyes smiling

''so?'' he questions her

''sooo what?'' she questions him

''so did you get your girls in bed and to sleep okay last night?'' he asks her

''oh um yea I did.'' she tells him and gently grabs onto him again ''come here.'' she tells him and stands on her tip toes again and kisses him again

Luke holds her waist again and pulls away after a few minutes.

''and what about Rory?'' he asks her

''she was fine we just stayed up and talked about you all nite long.'' she tells him and smiles at him

''she really likes us together doesn't she?'' he questions her

''yes she does.'' she tells him

''so what's your um day looking like today?'' he asks her

''oh um busy I think the only time I have off is lunch time.'' she tells him

''what about you?'' she asks him

''oh yea same thing.'' he tells her

''okay so I guess I will see you at lunch time then.'' she says

''yea I guess so.'' he tells her and kises her again and starts to walk away and stops and turns around

''what's a matter?'' she asks him

''will you go with me to the bon fire tonight?'' he asks her

Lorelai looks at him ''are you asking me out on a date to the camp fire?'' she asks him

''oh um if that's the way you want to put it then ya.'' he tells her

Lorelai smiles ''sure.'' she tells him

''okay good.'' he smiles and walks away

Lorelai smiles and goes back into the cabin all smiley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''okay girls come on it's time for Art lets go to the art room.'' Lorelai tells the girls

''was that Luke outside with you?'' Rory asks her

''yes it was now come on hurry up and get dressed baby.'' Lorelai tells her

''kay!'' Rory says and finds her clothes to get dressed

Lorelai just smiles and sits on her bed and reads her book while she waits for her girls to get dressed then takes them down to the art room and gets them started on a project then sits down and reads her book again.

after art Lorelai brings the girls to the mess hall to get some lunch and sits down with them and sees Luke bring his boys in and smiles at him.

''Lorelai can I sit next to you?'' Rory asks her

''uh yea sure sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''is Luke going to come over and sit with us

''I don't know sweetie probably.'' Lorelai tells her

''good.'' Rory says

Luke gets some food on a tray and brings it over and sits down next to Lorelai.

''hey sweetie.'' he says and kisses her

''Hi.'' she says and smiles

''Hi Rory!'' Luke says

''Hi Luke!'' Rory says

''so what activity did your boy's do this morning

''archry.'' he tells her

''wow cool.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

''so what are your plans for later?'' she asks him

''I don't know yet probably just free time in the lake or something or whatever they want to do.'' he tells her

''oh cool I think I might bring my girls over to the dance studio and let them make up a dance for the 8-12 year old's dance on Thursday night.'' she tells him

''sounds fun.'' he tells her

''are you going to the teen dance on Friday night?'' she asks him

''probably.'' he tells her

''oh cool.'' she says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so what are you gonna do with your cabin on Friday night?'' he asks her

''oh I don't know maybe bring them to the other 8-12 year old's girls cabin and let them eat pop corn and watch a movie with Stacey's kid's then go up to the dance.'' she tells him

''so I'll see you there?'' he asks her

''yea absoutely.'' she tells him

''good.'' he tells her

''yea.'' she says and smiles and takes a sip of her kool-Aid

Luke reaches down and rubs Lorelai's knee.

Lorelai turns bright red and coughs almost spiting out her kool-aid.

''Lorelai you okay?'' Rory asks her

''yea uh huh fine sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''you okay?'' he asks her

''yea yea fine.'' she tells him

''I...I think I'm gonna go up and get another brownie.'' she tells him halfway getting up

''no sit sit I got it.'' he tells her and gets up and goes to get it and brings it back to her and puts it in front of her

''thank you.'' she says to him

''you're welcome.'' he says and sits back down next to her

Luke sees her hand on the table and slowly reaches for it and graps and holds it comfortingly.

Lorelai tenses up a bit then relaxes.

Rory just smiles at them.

Lorelai smiles back at her.

It starts growing later into the afternoon.

''Lorelai can you take me back to the cabin please?'' Rory asks her

''yea sure hun is everything alright?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea yea just tired and want to take a nap.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay well lets go.'' Lorelai tells her

''I'll see you tonight.'' she tells Luke and kisses his head

''okay.'' he says and watches her leave with rory 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai brings Rory back to the cabin and Rory is quite and watches her crawl up into her bunk.

''hey hun you sure that everything is alright?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea just tired and I miss my mommy.'' Rory tells her

''awe you're homesick?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just nods.

''I'm sorry sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''you just wanted to get me alone in here with you?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just nods again and starts to break down and cry.

''awe sweetie shh shh you're alright.'' Lorelai tells her and climbs up the ladder and just watches her trying to comfort her

''do you think it would help and might make you feel better if you were to write your mom a note or ltter or something to let her know how you are doing at camp?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just nods.

''okay sweetie than you do that and we will go together tomorrow to mail it to her.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just nods and lets her eyes droop closed.

''sleep well sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her and climbs downand sits on her bed and reads

a little while later Lorelai's girl's start to come in being a little loud.

''hey hey shh where you guys off to?'' Lorelai shushes and asks them

''oh the basketball courts with the boys to play horse.'' one of the girls tells her

''oh okay.'' Lorelai says and goes back to reading while her girls change to go and play basketball

Lorelai hears them leave and sighs and sits back and relaxes with her book again.

a little while later there is a soft knock at the door so Lorelai gets up and opens it.

''oh hey.'' she says to Luke

''hey is Rory okay?'' he asks her

''yea she's fine she's just a little homesick that's all.'' she tells him

''awe poor thing.'' he says

''yea but she's okay.'' she tells him

''can you come out?'' he asks her

''oh um well yea.'' she tells him and opens the door and stands on the porch with him 


End file.
